Tested Trust
by Ghostofinu
Summary: Summary-To be edited in the near future
1. Prolouge

**A.N.-Okay just going to get this over with I guess...this is the very ending of TF and the beginning of TT. Takes place right after the final chapter of TF.**

Trevor and Krystal began walking back to the open door of the sanctuary. Trevor looked up to the window and smiled at his friends watching through the window. While the rest of the birds flew down to the doorway to greet the two back inside Blu pulled Jewel off to the side.

"Jewel," Blu said grabbing Jewel by her wing, "Can I talk to you?"

Jewel nodded and walked farther away with Blu where they wouldn't be heard.

"About earlier I just want to say that I was wrong, those things I said were uncalled for." Blu said nervously rubbing his neck. "And I'm sorry."

"You were forgiven when you saved me from Rob." Jewel smiled, kissing Blu unexpectedly. After the kiss broke she hugged him, "Thank you."

Blu returned the hug, "One more thing."

"Yes?" Jewel asked looking up.

"Was Russell," Blu paused for a moment, "You know...better than me?" He asked slightly blushing.

Jewel's face turned red like a cherry and she fell over laughing.

After finally recovering from the spontaneous laughter she rose back to her feet and smiled at Blu, "That is such a dumb question Blu, and it doesn't matter. You will always be my choice over anyone."

Blu returned the smile, "I was just wondering."

" Well To be honest I can't recall anything about the dream, it's just a blur."

"Maybe it actually worked?"

"Maybe..." Jewel tried to remember the dream but could only recall small parts and the more she tried the more it faded away.

"How about to tomorrow we move back into the jungle?" Blu asked bringing Jewel out of her thoughts.

"I would LOVE that!" she exclaimed.

"We have to find Trevor and Krystal a hollow first, one close by ours."

"That is true." Jewel said putting a feather on the bottom of her beak, thinking. She and Blu looked for the couple and found them across room. Trevor and Krystal were talking to each other in doorway to the hallway.

Krystal saw Blu and Jewel looking over at them and smiled, the two spix macaws returned the friendly gesture.

"I better get back to the eggs." Jewel said, Tulio had left them under an incubator and Jewel secretly feared that eventually the eggs would end up being fried under the light. She flew off and Blu walked over to Trevor and Krystal.

"Hey Blu." Trevor lightly smiled seeing his friend.

"You know what we should do?" Blu asked grinning.

"Hmm?"

"We should go sing a song, I don't think Krystal has heard how good you are."

"Well actually I have." Krystal smiled, "But I won't mind hearing it again." She eyed Trevor and lightly nudged him.

The Blue and Gold macaw smiled, "Alright you pulled my wing!" Trevor laughed and the three walked down the hall to the break room.

~A week later~

The night was in full swing now and dark engulfed the entire forest, there was not a single sound besides the small cricks of crickets hiding in the bushes. In their hollow slept Jewel and Blu, Blu laid on his side in front of Jewel with her head slightly nuzzled under his wing. Underneath the female bird was the three small white eggs warmed by their mother.

Jewel was broken from her deep sleep by a slight movement and disregarded it as nothing. She closed her eyes and began falling asleep when the movement repeated itself. She lifted her head off of Blu and looked around. Then again the same movement, with her senses fully aware now she realized that it was coming from below her. The eggs were hatching...

Trevor quietly sat on the branch next his and Krystal's hollow. He often spent the majority of his nights on the branch alone with his thoughts, most of them about his mother. Sometimes he would hum or lightly sing a song to himself but making sure not to awake Krystal, he found out she could be cranky if she didn't get her beauty sleep. He looked down at the dark abyss that was the forest floor and thought about the conversation he and Krystal had earlier before they went to bed. She began comparing their relationship to Blu and Jewel's over the last couple of days, pointing out flaws and strengths from each one. But the ultimate goal was to pressure Trevor into starting a family, something he still objected to. Krystal had unleashed her entire arsenal onto him, from a talk with Nico and Blu even to seduction, the latter nearly successful.

Trevor was disturbed from his thoughts when he noticed a blue spot in the black sky. Moments later Blu landed at the entrance of the hollow and walked in. Trevor quickly flew to the entrance and confronted his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor whispered.

"What are you doing up?" Blu retorted, "That doesn't matter though, get Krystal up and come to our hollow, they finally came."

"They hatched!" Trevor blurted out loud. Krystal lightly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is going on?"

"Come on let's go! The eggs hatched!" Trevor exclaimed picking Krystal to her feet.

~Later~

The four birds hovered over the three small featherless, pink, wrinkly baby birds laying in the middle of the nest lightly whimpering with their eyes shut.

"They're so cute!" Krystal happily smiled.

"They're our pride and joy." Blu smiled wrapping his wing around Jewel.

"What are you going to name them?" Krystal asked looking over at Jewel and Blu.

Blu and Jewel exchange brief looks.

"Let's name the boys first." Blu suggested.

"We are giving them Brazilian names." Jewel quickly added.

"Hey, who says you have the authority to decide? We're both the parents."

"I'm the one who carried them around and cared for them." Jewel said making a good point.

"Fine..." Blu sighed rolling his eyes.

"I like the name Marco." Jewel said immediately, obviously having thought it out.

Blu smiled, "I like the name Mark, but that is a fine substitute."

"One down, one to go." Krystal said.

The two parents stood looking down at the unnamed male thinking of the name he would be known by for his life. Finally after countless suggestions and rejections Blu thought of a name both he and Jewel agreed on. The baby was given the name Braylen, a name that all four birds agreed was perfect and unique.

"So what about the girl?" Trevor questioned.

Blu and Jewel smiled at Trevor and Blu asked the question, "We meant to ask you before, if you don't mind we want to name her Laura."

"It's the least we could do after what she did for us." Jewel explained.

Trevor looked at the two birds shocked at their request, "If that is what you want then so be it." He told them with a smile from ear to ear.

Jewel looked down at her chicks and smiled, "It's decided. Marco, Braylen, and Laura welcome to the family."

**AN-I just want to say that I wont be writing for a while, not until this weekend at earliest. It's been a year nearly (Oct 7th) since my cousin ODed on Xanax and it is an emotional time for my family and I'll be spending time with them for the next couple of days and i no longer had a laptop so i wont be writing. Also i will write the first few chapters to this then jump back over to Saratoga and finish that to a certain point before returning to this. Until this weekend so long.**


	2. Then and Now

**AN-guess im back, didnt seem very long...life is just flying by it seems? any1else have that feeling, it swept over me so dam quickly and unexpectedly. Enough about me, that is not the reason you clicked the story.**

The college campus of USC was live and full of partying in celebration for the USC Trojans winning the 2016 Rose Bowl. Kids were running wild through the dorm halls and campus grounds. The entire college campus was a single living party animal. Whether you were a jock or a nerd you were celebrating and drinking with friends.

Not everyone however was having the time of their lives. Inside a dorm room sat a lonely spix macaw on the couch slowly flipping through the channels trying to annoy the loud ruckus from outside. He hated his new life at the college campus. It's been nearly three months since he moved here with his owner Nick. He missed his old life back in Oregon where he spent the days with Nick doing various activities like fishing, biking, watching TV. But when Nick received his scholarship and moved out of his parents house things changed. Nick began neglecting Alex, spending less and less time with him. Alex expected this but thought Nick would be knee deep in schoolwork. Instead of schoolwork Nick neglected Alex for girls and beer.

It seemed just about every day Nick would bring in a new girl to "fool" around with for the night. And now Alex sat tonight watching TV by his lonesome expecting Nick to barge through the door any minute with another tramp following him. He continued flipping through the channels not paying attention, just blankly staring at the TV screen.

He flipped to the Animal Planet and stopped. The image on the screen immediately caught his attention and he rubbed his eyes twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. On the screen was another bird that looked just like him with the same Navy Blue color tone and beak. Alex's attention was completely focused on the screen. Alex was bought from a small pet store in Oregon by Nick's family when he was just a chick, that was eight years ago. The family never truly figured out what species Alex was and now here was a nearly identical looking bird on TV.

Alex held the volume button on the remote down until the TV was blaring at max, even then it was difficult to hear it over the roar of the crowd outside.

_The Spix Macaw is one of the most endangered species on earth,_ the narrator of the show said, _with only 5 known remaining birds it is a international priority to save these species from extinction. Dr. Tulio Montero is an ornithologist at the Blu Macaw Bird Sanctuary and the man behind the entire operation to rescue and preserve the Spix Macaw's species._ The screen turned to the image of a man in a white lab coat with glasses sitting in what seemed to be a medical room.

_"Doctor Montero, tell me, have you ever thought about perhaps leading an expidtion into the jungles of Brazil in hopes to find more Spix Macaws. I mean surely there must be more out there." _The narrator asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded, _"Why yes we actually have lead more than ten expeditions all with no luck of finding other's. As of now the only ones left are Blu and Jewel, who stay here in Rio always, and their three children who are currently on show in the Central Park Zoo in New York City."_

_"Do you think there is a chance there may be other Spix macaws out there?"_

_"I don't know, I would like to think so but there is the very real possibility that there are only the five left."_ The doctor answered slightly frowning.

Alex heard the door handle turning and quickly hit the record button and turned off the TV. He swiftly glided to his cage and slammed the door shut just in time. Nick stumbled in reeking of alcohol with a blonde girl following behind him. Nick stretched out his arms and closed the door behind the girl and looked over at Alex. Alex turned his back to the person he was becoming ashamed to call his owner.

"Oh you have a bird?" The blonde girl slurred and walked over to the cage. "Polly want a cracker?" she giggled sticking her finger through the bars of the cage.

"Shut the hell up tramp." Alex mumbled. When the girl persisted and stuck her finger in farther Alex turned around to bite it.

"Alex!" Nick hollered at the agitated bird. Alex froze in his tracks and was centimeters away from her finger with his beak wide open ready to snap down.

The girl removed her finger and gave Alex the middle finger before the two humans went into Nick's room. Alex lightly swung on the swing in his cage and tried to ignore the moans emitting from under Nick's door. He closed his eyes and recalled the program he watched minutes earlier. He was going to let Nick see the show tomorrow and maybe, just maybe find a way out of this hell.

~Blu and Jewel~

Blu slowly arose from his eternal slumber and stretched. He walked over to the den entrance and quietly watched the sunrise with a smile. Another beautiful day with the most beautiful bird he could ask for. He looked back at Jewel who still slept with her beak nuzzled under her wing, Blu lightly smiled at his sleeping beauty before taking flight to retrieve some breakfast for them. Blu happily hummed a tune to himself while he flew to the mango tree he visited just about every day. He landed on the branch and began examining each fruit looking for nothing less than perfect for his love.

He was distracted from the task when he heard Krystal calling out his name from a distance. Blu looked up and smiled as he waited for his friend to land beside him.

"Morning Blu." Krystal greeted catching her breath.

Blu smiled, "Top of the morning to you."

"So just a couple of more days till the kids come back?" Krystal asked sparking a conversation.

Blu nodded, "Yeah if everything goes as planned."

"I bet Jewel is excited." Krystal lightly laughed.

"She's dying in anxiety." Blu replied. It was nearly half a year since the kids left for New York, something Jewel absolutely objected to fearing that something would horrible would happen. In the end Jewel did all she could to persuade her kids to stay in Rio but they were old enough to think for themselves, something Jewel had to learn to respect. Jewel has been counting down the days one by one and now with their return so close it seemed that was the only topic of any conversation with her.

"Well when are we supposed to be heading to the Sanctuary for check-ups?" Krystal asked looking for a ripe mango.

Blu flinched forgetting that today was Tuesday also known as check up day.

"Um...whenever it suits us best." Blu mumbled.

"Well I still have to wake up the sloth." Krystal giggled referring to Trevor, "And then I guess when Joss finally stops by we can go."

"How is Joss doing anyways? I haven't seen him around for a pretty long time."

Joss was Krystal and Trevor's son of nearly four years of age. Joss was a very unique looking bird, always spiking the interest of others by his looks. He had his father's bright golden underbelly and his wingtips were the same blue as his fathers. The rest of his body was a dark green and like his mother he had two different colored eyes, left green right brown. Joss had his father's wits and sarcasm but his mothers attitude. He was independent, outgoing, fun to be around and most of all loving to his friends.

Nico and Joss became quick friends and Nico soon took him under his wing as his right hand man. The two would party like crazy and sleep in late. Nico's friends were glad for Joss showing up in his life, Nico was never so full of life and joy since Pedro was still alive. The only place where Joss fell short to Pedro was he couldn't perform with Nico, despite how outgoing and social Joss was he couldn't bring himself to standing on stage in front of large crowds and sing.

"Come and stop by when he does." Blu told Krystal before parting from the branch with a mango hanging from his claws.

Krystal grabbed a mango and took flight back to the hollow. She lightly placed the mango by the entrance and walked over to Trevor. He slept with his wing over his head and back to the sun, lightly snoring. Krystal bent down next to him and lightly nudged him with her beak. Trevor gave out a childish groan and turned over on his back and resumed sleeping. Krystal decided to take it up a level and rubbed her beak against the tip of his.

Trevor lightly smiled and cracked his eyes, "Good morning Krystal."

"Morning sleepyhead." She gave him a quick kiss before walking over to the mango and rolled it to the center of the den next to Trevor.

"You didn't have to get breakfast, you could've waited till I got up." Trevor said stretching out his wings.

Krystal scoffed, "Oh please, if I waited till you got up I would be nothing but skin and bone."

Trevor didn't argue back knowing that there was truth to her statement, one day Krystal decided to prove a point and didn't awake Trevor how she normally would but let him rise on his own. It was not until nearly one in the afternoon the blue and gold macaw got up, with an agitated Krystal waiting for him.

"Let's just eat." Trevor rolled his eyes.

The two sat in the middle of the den enjoying the sweet mango and each other's company. Trevor had his filling of mango and walked over to the hollow entrance to get some fresh air.

"When Joss gets here we're leaving." Krystal said behind a mouthful of mango.

Trevor groaned, "Dammit it's Tuesday."

"Oh stop your whining." she snickered.

Trevor looked back at her and smiled, "At least I can listen to some music while we're there."

"No one else likes your music besides Blu." Krystal told him.

"Joss doesn't mind it." Trevor turned around and faced her.

"He doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Krystal grinned.

Trevor chuckled lightly, "Well if I recall you don't mind a few songs."

"Very FEW, the ones where I can understand what they're saying. Not some RAWRARAWRARWRAR." She imitated Trevor music by making growling noises and inaudible yells.

"Still counts."

The conversation was stopped when Joss landed in the entrance way and walked in.

"Morning Mom." He gave his mom a light kiss on the cheek, "Dad." He gave a light hug to his father.

"Morning son." Trevor said, "So party hard last night?"

"Nope, took the night off and had some alone time. Didn't want to wake up feeling like shit for the physical." Joss answered.

Krystal shot her son a stern glare, "Hey, your mother is standing next to you."

"Dad cusses all the time around you." Joss whined.

"That's different." Trevor grunted.

"How?" Joss asked crossing his wings across his chest.

"Uuuuuhh..." Trevor replied thinking of a excuse none came to mind.

"Exactly." Joss sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell ever, let's just get this dam thing over with." Trevor said and walked to the entrance.

Krystal kicked him lightly in the butt, "You're going to start watching your mouth around me to."

"What the-?" Trevor looked at Joss who shrugged his shoulders and innocently smiled. The three birds took off into the sky and met with their Blue friends.

~A hour later~

Trent was finishing some medical papers for Tulio in his office. It's been nearly 3 years since Trent was officially hired into the sanctuary. He nearly has his degree in zoology and moved out of his mother's place into his own. He had completely dropped video games and was a changed independent man. He just finished filling out the forms when Tulio walked in with his morning coffee.

"Just in time Tulio," He walked over to the tan doctor, "Just sign them and it's done."

"Thanks Trent," Tulio took a sip of his coffee, "Why don't you go get the room ready for the birds. I'm sure they'll be coming soon."

Trent nodded and walked out of the room and across the hall. It wasn't long when he heard the fluttering of numerous wings and squawks through the open window. The birds slowly made their way in from outside, Trevor being the first to approach Trent.

"Hello y'all, here for your check-ups?" Trent asked already knowing the answer.

"Let's just get this over with..." Trevor grumbled. The blue and gold macaw walked in front of the young man signaling he wanted to go first.

"I think we DO need to examine you, you never want to go first." Trent snickered.

Trevor sat and allowed for Trent to manhandle him. At least Trent was quick and effective, unlike Tulio who took his time to go over every feather and inch of your body. Soon Trevor was done and free to go where he pleased, which was automatically the TV room.

The sanctuary changed a lot in the last five years, with all the publicity that the Spix macaws were receiving multiple donations and grants soon followed. There was an entire new left wing to the sanctuary with smaller versions of the normal artificial jungles to hold recovering and injured birds now. It was more healthy for them to be able to fly around and have a somewhat "normal" life rather than being cooped up in a small white room.

There was also no longer a TV in the breakroom, instead Tulio built an entire separate room with a large 78" screen TV and cable. When Trevor first saw the TV he shat a brick, literally. It took both Jewel, Krystal and Blu to drag Trevor home the first night after Tulio bought the thing. But the TV room also served more than just entertainment. If the birds ever wanted to stay the night at the sanctuary there was a row of nests along a high shelf on the wall. The room was also for education it was where Tulio and Linda spent most of their time teaching the birds how to write in English and Portuguese. That mission was a huge failure, Jewel and Krystal refused to learn what they called "useless skill for a bird". Trevor was at first happy to learn how to write in Portuguese but soon became frustrated and gave up. Blu was the only one to truly stick to it and still attended grammar lessons from Tulio every week.

On his way to the TV room Trevor heard a familiar bark from behind. He looked below and saw Luiz running besides him. Trevor descended and landed perfectly on the back of the bulldog.

"Hey Luiz." Trevor greeted and held onto the dogs ears for balance.

Luiz smiled and took a sharp left, "How's it going Trevor?"

"My ass hurts." Trevor grunted.

Luiz lightly flinched, "I feel your pain, hate getting those dam physicals."

Luiz has been living at the sanctuary for nearly a year now as a guard dog/bouncer for the club. Oh yes, the club has been relocated to the backyard of the sanctuary. After much persuasion from Blu, Trevor, and Nico Tulio had a medium sized shed built in the back for the birds. The old club was becoming run down and people began to stop coming after one night the entire drape fell on top of everyone, causing wide spread panic. That was when Nico decided it was time to re-locate. At first the birds would never think Tulio would build a entire shed just so some bird's could party in it but in the end their plan worked.

The new club was about the size of a normal room in a house. It was complete with its own sound system and lights. Soon the entire club was filled out the door with bird's every night. Luiz was hired as a bouncer for the entrance and soon after taken in by Tulio at the sanctuary as a guard dog/companion.

The pair slipped through the doggy door into the TV room and hopped onto the couch together.

Trevor looked over at the slobbering bulldog, "Luiz do you like my music?"

Luiz cocked his eyebrows, "Where did this question come from?"

"Just answer honestly please."

"No." The dog answered blandly.

Trevor slightly flinched at the answer, "Oh." he sighed, Krystal was right.

"But if it makes you happy than no reason to stop doing it." Luiz smiled.

Trevor looked up and returned the smile and then reached for the remote. Trevor was browsing through the song selection when Blu walked in through the doggy door.

"We don't have much time before the hags get here so let's make it quick." Blu snickered and flew up next to Trevor. Blu was referring to a certain song that he and Trevor enjoyed singing together, one that just about everyone else despised especially Krystal and Jewel.

Trevor grinned and pressed play on the remote and stood up next to Blu.

"They're going to kill us if they find us listening to this song." Trevor laughed.

Blu shrugged, "Oh well."

The two smiled as the familiar upbeat was heard and shortly after the song became playing with the two singing along on the couch.

_**My legs are dangling off the edge,  
>The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,<br>I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
>My legs are dangling off the edge,<br>A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
>I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.<strong>_

_**Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,  
>It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,<br>I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,  
>Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,<strong>_

_**I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,  
>I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,<br>Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,  
>I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,<strong>_

_**I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,  
>'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,<br>Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
>'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,<br>I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,  
>But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,<br>I never bought a suit before in my life,  
>But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**My legs are dangling off the edge,  
>The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,<br>I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
>My legs are dangling off the edge,<br>A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
>I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.<strong>_

_**We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?  
>When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,<br>When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?  
>We feel a little pity, but don't empathize<br>The old are getting older, watch a young man die,  
>A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,<br>You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,  
>What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?<br>I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,  
>Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain,<br>When you were young, you never thought you'd die,  
>Found that you could but too scared to try,<br>You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,  
>Climb to the roof to see if you could fly.<strong>_

_**So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**My legs are dangling off the edge,  
>The bottom of the bottle is my fr-<strong>_

The two birds were in the middle of singing when they heard the door slam against the wall. In the doorway stood Linda with a disgruntled look written all over her face. She walked over to Trevor and snatched the remote from him and clicked the TV off. Trevor stood there annoyed exchanging glares with Linda while Blu was cowering in fear at the towering Linda.

"I told you two that that song is absolutely banned!" She shunned them with her finger, "It's profane, obscene, wrong and just downright evil!"

Blu backed up against the back of the couch fearful while Trevor stood his ground. Krystal heard the yelling from down the hall and figured that Trevor got himself in trouble somehow, already. When Trevor saw Krystal fly into the room and land on Linda's shoulder he retreated next to Blu.

"You guys were listening to it again weren't you!" Krystal yelled.

The two male birds stood in fear at the two females and their rage, then to make things worse Jewel flew in...

**AN-They in trouble lol. Anyways song's name is Bullet by Hollywood Undead, it's a pretty catchy song. I know the lyrics are depressing and wrong but the song is so upbeat you can't but help sing along. Anyways that's all for now i guess. See ya later.**


	3. A Crazy Night Part 1

**AN-Meh, I'm starting to feel this story die on me. I think i have maybe one or two more chapters on it before postponement, Saratoga is much easier to write and i enjoy it because it's a fresh idea.**

**PS-Sorry it was brought to my attention that somehow the last part of the story got smashed into one paragraph, so i reuploaded it, IDK if this will fix it or not and if it doesn't then i just want to say that its some problem with the site not me.**

Blu gulped when Jewel landed and approached him like an enraged beast.

"What happened?" She questioned looking up at Krystal.

Krystal flew down from Linda's shoulder and stood with the rest of the birds on the couch.

"They were listening to that ridiculous song again." Krystal told Jewel.

Jewel narrowed her eyes at Blu, "I told you before that I don't want you listening to that song."

"Okay what the hell is this?" Trevor blurted out, "Why is this such a big god dam deal! It's a song and nothing more!"

"What is wrong with it is that you two never stop listening to it!" Krystal shouted back.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see the big deal in that."

"Plus Tulio nor Linda like it and they own the TV, you're under their roof, under their rules." Jewel added.

Trevor opened his mouth but stopped Krystal made a valid point, unfortunately.

"Fine..." He mumbled.

"Jewel I'm sorry." Blu apologized.

"I know you are." She smiled accepting his apology.

Krystal looked over at Trevor, "What about you? Are you sorry?"

"I am sorry for my actions of tainting everyone's ears with my disgusting choice in music." Trevor sarcastically said.

"One of these days I'm going to smack you and that loud beak of yours." Krystal playfully grinned.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I'll do it right now."

Trevor walked over to Krystal's face and said, "Try me."

Krystal laughed and tackled Trevor to the ground. Blu and Jewel watched the two birds playfully wrestle each other.

"You know I think they're more like Brother and Sister rather than mates." Jewel whispered to Blu.

Blu nodded in agreement, "You're right."

Joss landed next to the spix macaws and asked what was going on with the two. When Krystal and Trevor heard their son they immediately stopped and quickly rose to their feet trying to regain their composure. Linda snatched up the two spix macaws and took them with her out of the room complaining how she never gets to spend time with them.

Joss walked over to his dad and smirked, "I think you need to get in better shape, mom was almost beating you."

"I wasn't trying." Trevor said catching his breath.

"Sure dad, anyways I forgot to tell you earlier. Nico met a new friend a couple of days ago, she's a pet but her owner allows her to run around Rio every now and then. But her owner is part of some local band and Nico told me that you may like them."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, they're having a concert tonight at some place by the beach and Nico was wondering if maybe you wanted to go."

Trevor thought about it, he always wanted to go to a concert and now here was the chance.

"I would love to go."

"What about me?" Krystal asked.

"I'm pretty sure that you won't want to go mom." Joss explained, "From what I heard they're pretty loud."

"Still I want to go, if your father is going why can't I? Besides knowing him he'll need someone to look after him."

"Hey! I can handle my own!" Trevor shouted at her remark.

"Don't worry, I'll go with him. I don't mind the music anyways."

"AH HA! See! He does like my music!" Trevor said to Krystal.

"I don't mind it, I can tolerate it but I don't enjoy it." Joss said.

Trevor frowned, "Thanks for making me feel like an idiot."

"Anytime dad." Joss snickered.

The birds said their goodbyes to Luiz and the humans and returned to the jungle for the remainder of the day. They returned to their respected dens and Joss went to find Nico. Krystal and Trevor decided to take a mid afternoon nap while Blu and Jewel laid in the middle of their nest. Blu stared into Jewel's eyes and became lost in his thoughts.

"Blu?" Jewel said.

"Yes?" Blu replied.

"I was just thinking earlier."

"About what?" Blu asked giving Jewel his full attention.

"I want to have more kids."

Blu's body tensed up and his eyes slightly widened. He thought back to the last time Jewel was pregnant it was like a living hell, something he didn't particularly want to go back to and experience all over again.

"Why?" Blu weakly asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's time. Besides, we still need to save the species." She seductively grinned and scooted her body closer to Blu's.

"Jewel please, it's daylight anyone could be watching."

"Then let them."

Blu broke from the tightening grip of his mate and stood to his feet.

"Jewel please can't this wait for another time?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but tonight it's happening."

Blu sighed relieved he dodged that bullet but will have to bite it later if he didn't think of an excuse soon.

Trevor and Krystal sat at the entrance of their hollow enjoying the scenery of the lively jungle. Trevor sat bored with his head leaning against the side of the tree, he let out a quiet sigh and felt Krystal rest herself against his body.

"It's times like these I'm happy to have you." She said.

Trevor sat up and scooted her closer to him accepting her invitation to cuddle. He gently rested his head a top of hers and wrapped both wings around her.

"Trevor?" Krystal asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Why is that?" Trevor frowned.

"I just don't want you to do something to hurt yourself."

"Krystal you shouldn't worry, Joss will be there and I promise that I'll be back soon." Trevor said trying to assure her.

"Will you please?" She asked.

"Of course I will." He smiled.

~California~

Alex lifted his head up and stretched, he looked around the lifeless dorm and decided to get himself some food. He unlatched his cage door and flew out to the small area where Nick kept the food. Alex looked around at the limited selection of food and sighed. He grabbed a box of Froot Loops with his beak and drug it into the living room. He knocked the box over and struggled to open the top up with his claws. When he finally opened the box he flew up to the couch and knocked the remote onto the floor below him. He powered on the TV and flipped through the channels with one claw and slowly nibbled on cereal with the other.

He had his fill of Froot loops and closed up the box and dragged it back to where he got it. He heard Nick's door to his room open and turned around to see the girl from the night before walk out. She ignored Alex and walked into the bathroom, a minute later after freshening up and fixing her hair she left. Alex flew into Nick's room and landed next to him on the bed.

"Get up and get some clothes on." Alex squawked .

Nick opened his eyes and squinted at his bird, "Not now Alex." Nick turned over on his side and resumed his slumber.

Alex persisted and nudged Nick with his beak nonstop like a little kid.

"Alright I'm up!" Nick whined and sat up against the back of the bed.

Now having Nick's attention Alex signaled for Nick to follow to the living room. Alex flew into the living room with Nick following behind him in his underwear. Alex clicked the remote and started playing the program last night on the Spix macaws. Nick looked at the screen and became interested, he took a seat next to Alex on the couch. The two quietly watched the show and at the end Alex paused the TV and looked up at Nick.

"So you think that you're a spix?"

Alex shrugged at the question and clicked rewind to the image of the bird on the screen. Nick exchanged looks between the TV and Alex, after a minute he shrugged.

"I don't know, sure you look like one but what are the chances?" Nick told the bird, Alex sighed and hung his head to the ground. "Well just to make sure we could contact someone and get a official answer."

Alex smiled and flew over to the laptop on the corner of the table, he tapped his claw on it and Nick picked up the computer and sat it in his lap. Nick logged on and started Internet Explorer then went to Google. He typed in "Spix Macaw" and clicked enter bringing up a page of results, the top one being "Save the Spix Macaw Foundation". Alex pointed the link out and Nick clicked on it. The two briefly read the home page and scrolled down to the very bottom and click on the "_Contact us_". A new page loaded which listed a series of numbers and emails.

Alex noticed one email under the name Tulio Montero and pointed at it.

"You sure?" Nick asked, Alex gave a reassuring nod and Nick clicked it.

The link brought them to and Nick logged into his account. Now a blank page email draft was on the screen and Nick began typing.

_Dear Montero,_

_ I saw the show on the Spix Macaws and believe it or not I actually think I have one as a pet. I know it is hard to believe but I have a picture as proof. Also if you wish I can send you more pictures or possibly Web-chat if you have that option. I don't expect him to be a Spix Macaw but if there's a chance I just want to make sure, please reply back._

_Nick Hemming._

Nick attached an old photo from three years ago of Alex when he was younger to the email and sent it. Nick exited the web browser and turned off the laptop. He closed it shut and looked down at Alex.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, until then I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back by tonight and We'll check to see if he replied." Nick placed the laptop on the table and put on some fresh clothes, he waved to Alex before walking out the door. Alex sighed and looked out the window watching his owner walk away until he was out of vision.

"Alone again..." Alex said aloud to himself.

**AN-I just want to clarify something, dont know if i addressed this yet, but Lucy, O'Malley, and Cindy are gone. They went on with their own little things and such, Cindy and Lucy returned to Sao Paulo and O'Malley got on the boat back to Australia. Also this takes place in the future, 5 years to be exact. Just wanted to say those things before i had anymore questions. **


	4. A certain Note

**AN-Sorry if you guys think that this is a new chapter but for some reason the last part of A Crazy Night Part 1 was mashed into a single huge unreadable paragraph that is extremely ugly. So now I am uploading the last part as a separate chapter so it won't be smashed and combogulated and shit.I actually had to use the document editor on the web site to fix this bullshit, if it happens again then im giving up.  
><strong>

Tulio was sitting outside with Linda enjoying a quick lunch before he had to return to work. He was finishing up the Feijoada stew he had ordered when his phone loudly vibrated on the table. Curious he picked up the smart phone and unlocked to see he had a new email.

"What is it honey?" Linda asked.

Tulio took a sip of tea and answered, "Seems to be an email..." Tulio paused and his jaw slightly dropped.

Curious at what was leaving Tulio dumbfounded Linda rose from her seat and walked to the other side of the table. Bending down she looked over Tulio's shoulder at the screen. There was a brief message which she quickly skimmed through but what really got her attention was the picture at the end. At first she thought that it was a picture of Blu when he was younger but she noticed that this bird had a thicker beak and dark green eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" She mumbled.

The afternoon was passing quick and the sun was three quarters of the way done with its every day cycle. Joss and Nico were inside the air conditioned club relaxing and talking.

"If only Pedro were here to see the club today." Nico smiled looking up at the ceiling.

Joss remained silent, he was always uneasy when Nico began talking about Pedro.

Nico looked over at his friend and frowned, "Sorry about that, I know you don't feel too good talking about it."

"No it's not that, it's just..." Joss didn't finish his sentence because Nico already said the answer.

"It's alright," Nico smiled, "I shouldn't be living in the past anyways what's important is here and now." Joss's face lightened up a bit and he rose to his feet. "Well I guess I better go fetch my dad."

"Okay I'll see ya around buddy." Nico told his friend before Joss flew off.

Joss was flying to his parent's den when he saw Blu and Jewel flying slightly ahead. Joss caught up to his friends and asked where they were heading.

"To see your parent's what about you?" Jewel said.

"I'm going there to get dad, we need to head to the concert if we want to make it in time."

"A concert you say?" Blu asked.

Joss nodded, "Yeah, one of Nico's friends are taking us to it. Do you want to come?

" "I would love to!" Blu quickly said not daring to look over at Jewel.

Joss noticed Jewel turned upset and figured that Blu was trying to avoid something.

The rest of the short flight was silent, the mood set by Jewel was extremely uneasy. The birds arrived at the hollow at long last, Krystal and Trevor were sitting together at the back against the wall. Trevor saw the three enter and motioned for them to stay quiet. They realized that Krystal was sleeping with her head leaned against Trevor's shoulder, Trevor slowly rose to his feet and gently laid Krystal down on her side and lightly kissed her cheek. The three birds exited the hollow and perched on the branches outside.

"Mom was out like a rock." Joss said.

"It was a long day." Trevor said after clearing his throat.

"What?" Joss asked confused.

"Let's just say you may have a little brother or sister soon." Trevor grinned.

Joss's face turned white, "That freaking gross dad, I didn't need to know that!"

"Blu and I were thinking about having more to." Jewel smiled.

"Yea, can't wait." Blu quietly mumbled.

"I just wish you had half of Trevor's enthusiasm."

"Not to be rude but we need to get going, can't this wait till later?" Joss said.

"Just don't be gone for too long." Jewel said.

"Of course," Blu leaned in for a kiss from Jewel but instead Jewel flew off without returning the kiss.

"She's pissed." Blu mumbled when Jewel was out of ear shot.

"Just forget it, let's just go rock out." Trevor said playfully pushing Blu off the branch.

"First one back to the club?" Blu said challenging the others. Joss and Trevor looked at each other and grinned, "You're on." they said accepting.


	5. A Crazy Night Part 2

**AN-This will probably be the last chapter before i put this on postponement.**

The three birds landed outside the club, nearly hitting one another and sending them into the brick wall. Joss was first to land and ultimately won with Trevor closely behind and Blu behind Trevor. They collapsed dramatically in exhaustion and caught their breath.

"I'm getting to old for stuff like this." Blu panted.

Joss rose to his feet and began mocking, "Looks like the young steed beats the two old farts!" he laughed.

"Hey, I'm not old," Trevor looked over at Blu and grinned, "Blu is a different story though."

Blu narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Trevor.

"Bite me." he grunted.

Trevor's face turned to a glossy eyed sympathetic look, "Did grandpa miss his nap?"

Joss laughed and Blu's face turned slightly red while Trevor persisted making fun of Blu by walking around bent over holding his back and pretending to hold a cane. Trevor stopped when he noticed that Blu was fuming in anger and would probably end up swinging.

"We're all friends here! C'mon lets enjoy the night!" Trevor cheered wrapping his wing around Blu's shoulder. The three birds entered the club and looked to the stage. Nico stood talking to another bird, the stranger had their back to the trio so only the bright blue feathers were visible.

"Hey Nico!" Joss called out across the club.

Nico leaned to the side and poked his head around the bird. He said something in Portuguese and the stranger turned around. Trevor slightly slowed down his pace when he noticed the gold underbelly and green head feathers. The female Blue and Gold Macaw's appearance was nearly heart stopping at first sight. Trevor shook off the spell and caught up to Joss and Blu already standing with Nico and the female bird.

"Guys, this is Isabella." Nico said putting a name on the breathtaking face.

The girl smiled, "Please just call me Isabel." Her accent was strong, even stronger than that of Krystal.

Blu stepped forward and shook claws with Isabel and introduced his friends.

"This is Joss, and this is his father Trevor."

"Oh, you two look very alike." She smiled.

"Oh, uh thanks." Trevor stuttered.

"So Isabel, you're taking us to the show?" Joss asked.

Isabel nodded, "You like rock music?"

"Of course we do, you should see Trevor he's the real metalhead."

"Then I'm sure we will have fun." Isabel smiled.

"Of course." Trevor lightly laughed.

Isabel turned around to Nico and spoke in Portuguese, the two were talking too fast for Trevor to translate from the little he knew.

"Can you understand what they're saying?" Trevor whispered to Blu.

Blu nodded and whispered back, "They're talking about you I'm pretty sure."

"What? What about me!"

Before Blu could respond Isabel turned around and Blu stopped leaning to Trevor's ear.

"We can go now." She began walking to the exit.

Blu and Trevor lagged slightly behind and resumed the conversation.

"She and Nico were talking about you and Krystal."

"Why?"

"She wanted to know if you were single."

~Cali!~

Alex was passed out on the couch when Nick returned. Nick quietly closed the door and walked over to his bird. He took as seat on the couch next to him and reached for his laptop. He flipped it open and pressed the power button, he automatically went to his Hotmail account and to the inbox.

"Alex." Nick spoke gently shaking the bird awake.

Alex opened his eyes and smiled, for once Nick kept his promise. Alex rose to his feet and jumped into Nick's lap when he noticed on screen there was an email up.

_From: Tulio Montero _

_Subject: Reply to your email_

_ Hello Nick, first I just want to say thank you for your email. I have looked over the picture you sent me and I am nearly 100% sure that you do in fact have a Spix Macaw._

Alex stopped reading after he saw that line and jumped for joy.

_However, just to clarify that you do have possesion of the bird if you could send me more photos and call me on my Phone at anytime,_

_813-546-1003_

_Tulio Montero._

"This is amazing!" Nick laughed, he looked down at Alex in his lap. Alex was in the middle of a victory dance when Nick snatched him up into his arms for a suffocating hug.

"I can't believe this!" Nick screamed as he let go of Alex who fell down next to him catching his breath. "You know what this means Alex?"

Alex looked up and shrugged.

"We're going to Rio!"

~Brazil~

The concert was the least to say loud, rowdy, morbid, and insane. It was in a small building along the beach on the edge of Rio but the roar of the music and 500+ people crowd could be heard from a mile away. The four birds arrived and sat on a rafter above the center stage. Trevor looked at the crowd and was impressed, if this many people liked the band they had to good.

"Is it supposed to be crazy?" Blu asked Trevor.

Trevor laughed, "Of course it is!"

Blu looked down in front of the stage and gasped.

"Those people down there are fighting." Blu pointed.

"Oh Blu, that's just the mosh pit." Trevor said.

"The what!" Blu yelled trying to speak over the ruckus of the crowd.

"The mosh pit! It's where people go absolutely ape nuts and just beat the shit out of each other and don't care."

"What's the point of it?"

"To just have fun!"

"This is it!" Isabel hollered at the two birds.

"What!" Trevor yelled back, the crowd was getting extremely psyched.

Isabel pointed down to the stage and Trevor saw a group of 5 people picking up their instruments getting ready to play.

"Is it starting?" Joss asked Trevor.

"Yea, I think so."

The crowd cheered and began chanting in Portuguese, then the music finally started with a guitar strum and yell from the singer.

_**Mother tongue speaks to me  
>In the strongest way Ive ever seen<br>I know that she sees in me  
>Her proudest child, her purest breed<strong>_

_**She speaks to me in colours  
>That I cant really understand<br>I only know that they are ours  
>And to those Ill proudly bend<strong>_

_**For I am your only child  
>And you my dearest mystery<br>From an ancient throne I defy the world  
>To kneel before the power within.<strong>_

_**For I am your only child  
>And you my dearest mystery<br>World cant you see it?  
>Am I alone in my belief?<strong>_

_**Virando costas ao mundo  
>Orgulhosamente sòs<br>Glória antiga, volta a nós!**_

_**Alma mater!**_

_**Breaking waves announce my bride  
>It is the only way the sea could sing<br>Legends of lusitanian pride  
>He sings the words I cannot spring<strong>_

_**Łamanie fal ogłasza mą Narzeczoną  
>Jest to jedyna droga aby Morze za piewało<br>Legendy dumy Lustitanianów  
>On wy piewuje słowa których nie mogę poukładać<strong>_

_**For I am her only child  
>And she is my dearest mystery<br>Pagan gods in conspiracy  
>For the sword of tyranny<strong>_

_**Mother tongue has spoke to thee  
>In the strongest way theyve ever seen<br>World cant you see ?  
>I am not alone in my belief.<strong>_

_**Virando costas ao mundo  
>Orgulhosamente sòs<br>Glória antiga, volta a nós!**_

_**Alma mater!**_

_**Mother tongue has spoke to me  
>In the strongest way Ive ever seen<br>I know that she sees in me  
>Her proudest child, her purest breed<strong>_

_**She speaks to me in colours  
>I cant really understand<br>I only know that they are ours  
>And to those Ill proudly bend<strong>_

_**For I am her only child  
>And she is my dearest mystery<br>From an ancient throne I defy the world  
>To kneel before the powers within.<strong>_

_**For I am her only child  
>And she is my dearest tragedy<br>World cant you see it?  
>I am not alone in my belief.<strong>_

_**Virando costas ao mundo  
>Orgulhosamente sòs<br>Glória antiga, volta a nós!**_

_**Alma mater! **_

The singer's voice was heavy and rasp with an heavy Portuguese accent. At first Trevor was unsure if he liked the music, the style of music was unique and foreign. It wasn't long though before he found himself tapping his claw with the music and swaying back and forth. Isabel took notice and smiled at him, Trevor returned the gesture.

"So you like it?" She asked.

"They're pretty badass." Trevor complimenting.

"Do you want to meet them?" She asked.

Trevor widened his eyes, "Of course!"

"Follow me," She looked over at Joss and Blu, "you two are welcome to come also."

Isabel lead them backstage where the four waited on the band to finish playing and leave the stage.

"Isabella!" The singer greeted when he saw his bird waiting for him. Isabel flew onto her owners shoulder and he looked down at her new friends. He began speaking in Portuguese to the birds; the three stood confused and decided to just play along nodding yes. Isabel and her owner lead them to a small room where the rest of the band was already sitting.

The birds stood in a circle at the center of the room while the men talked in Portuguese drinking beer from plastic red cups.

"What are they talking about?" Trevor asked.

"Just about the show." Isabel answered.

"It was pretty awesome." Trevor said.

"Just because the show is over doesn't mean we can't still have fun."

"What do you mean?" Blu asked.

"Hold on." She grinned.

The three birds stayed put while Isabel walked out of sight around the corner of the couch. Moments later she called for them to 'come here'. The three rounded the corner and saw her standing next to a silver can with red letting on it.

"Beer?" Joss asked worried.

Isabel smirked, "You guys are supposed to be party birds aren't you?"

"I don't know..." Blu mumbled.

Trevor slapped Blu in the back, "We came here for a fun time right? Why not enjoy ourselves!" He walked over next to Isabel and not wanting to be a "wimp" Blu followed.

"Dad this I don't think getting intoxicated is very fun, what if mom finds out." Joss said to Trevor.

"She won't," Trevor turned around and glared at Joss, "you aren't going to snitch are you?"

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just promised mom I'd look out for you."

"Don't worry Joss! It's just beer I can handle my own." Trevor laughed.

Isabel punctured the top of the can with her beak and retrieved a straw. She stuck the straw in the small hole and jammed it down.

"So who wants to go first?"

Trevor stepped forward and looked down at the top of the beer. He could smell the intoxicating aroma and nearly stepped back but it was to late to chicken out now. He wrapped his beak around the straw and sucked a mouthful of the drink. Trevor immediately pulled away when his taste buds registered the strong putrid flavor. He looked back at his friends and forced himself to swallow it down.

"Tastes great." He squeaked.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Blu laughed as he walked over and pushed Trevor out of the way. Blu's reaction was the same as Trevor's.

Isabel laughed, "You guys are so girly." She took nearly three whole gulps and stopped with a refreshing 'aaaaahh'.

"Well it's not every day that us birds have the opportunity to drink alcohol." Trevor spoke, his words noticeably slower.

"It gets better the more you drink it," she told him, "Here have another swig."

"I think that one is enough, we should get going now." Joss tugged on his dads wing.

Trevor shrugged it off, "Stop b-being such a party pooper!" To prove his worth Trevor took two gulps instead of one and challenged Blu.

"I don't think so man, I'm already feeling tipsy. I think Joss is right we should get going."

"Aw not you to Blu!" Trevor blurted, his words now becoming slurred.

Joss took his father's wing and walked him to the door, "Okay this is enough we're going, thanks for having us Isabel."

"Hey! Get the hell off me twerp!" Trevor pushed Joss away from him and stumbled back over to Isabel's side. "The night is still young! Stay and have a drink!"

"Dammit dad if you don't stop this then I will go and tell mom."

Trevor took another drink from the can and pointed at Joss, "Go right-t ahead! See i-if I give a...a shit!" he yelled.

Joss grunted in frustration and looked at Blu, "Will you watch over him and MAKE SURE he doesn't leave? I'll be back soon."

"Sure thing buddy." Blu said smiling crookedly.

"Blu you have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Blu gave Joss a thumbs up, "I got it, nothing stupid."

Joss took flight out of the only window in the room and headed home as fast as he could, no telling what could happen with Trevor drunk. Krystal was waiting outside the branch to her hollow when she saw Joss flying to her in the night sky.

"Hey sweetie," she looked around, "where is your father?"

"Mom, don't get mad at me."

"Where is he!" She growled.

"I tried to stop him but he got drunk and won't budge, you are the only thing that will be able to get him home."

"DRUNK! HOW THE HELL IS HE DRUNK!"

"The other bird, she brought out the beer I tried my best to tell him not to!" Joss was partially cowering in fear at his mom's rage.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" She cussed in Portuguese.

"You were right but we need to go before he does something REALLY dumb!"

The mother and son team took flight back to the concert, when they arrived most of the people have left and the show was over. Joss and Krystal flew into the window and found the room empty and lifeless.

"Dad?" Joss called out.

A loud ruckus and slurred cussing was heard from the other side of the couch. Blu came stumbling out, his eye black and beak dripping a steady flow of blood.

"Blu what the hell happened? Where is Trevor!" Krystal shrieked.

"Tre-Trevor? Th-tha d-dick head?" Blu slurred swaying back and forth hardly unable to stand.

"Where is he!"

"He ran o-of-f with th-t-that prettiez wom-woman."

"WHAT!"

~The next morning~

Trevor came conscious and opened his eyes.

"Shit." He mumbled and covered his eyes from the morning sun. He squinted and tried to bring his eyes into focus. His head pounded like someone pounded his head in with a hammer and his stomach felt twisted in a knot.

He looked around and realized he was in a...cage? He looked past the bars and saw a man passed out on a couch. Trevor got up and stumbled slightly to regain his balance he held his wings out on his side. There was a light brush against his leg and he looked down at the source. A blue and gold macaw laid in front of his feet and only one word came to his mind...fuck.

Trevor flew as fast as he could to the hollow. When he arrived he landed on the outside branch and poked his head in. Krystal and Blu were inside talking with their back to the entrance. Trevor retracted his head and looked down at his wondering on how to approach this situation. He took a deep breath and walked into the hollow.

Trevor cleared his throat and the two turned around, "Hey." Trevor quietly said and lightly waved.

Blu's right eye was badly bruised and the front of his beak chipped.

There was a long silence and not a single word was spoken, Trevor stood in the entranceway looking down at his feet.

"Hey?" Krystal lightly whimpered. Trevor looked up and saw Krystal beginning to tear up but her expression changed from sorrow to hate. "Hey! Is all that you have to say you piece of shit!"

"I'm sorry, please Krystal can't we-"

"There is no we! This 'we' died last night after what you did!" She shouted.

Trevor walked towards her to calm her down but Krystal pushed him back.

"I don't want to see you! Leave! Go back to your slut!"

Trevor realized that it was pointless, she made her point loud and clear that she didn't want to see him. Trevor was as good as dead to her and Trevor accepted it. He looked back one more time as Krystal cried into Blu's shoulder. He looked at Blu and waved his wing goodbye with tears dripping down his cheek. Trevor dashed off through the trees not looking back, his place in this world was etched in stone as 'dead and gone'.

**AN-okay, im done with this story for now. I'm moving back to Saratoga and starting a new projext soon with Mord44 a close friend. I will see you people around.**


	6. Reprecussions

Blu took care of Krystal throughout the day, he provided emotional support, brought her food, and sat by her side until eventually she fell asleep leaning against his shoulder. Blu gently laid her down and quietly flew into the night sky. Jewel was waiting for Blu in the hollow when he returned.

"How is Krystal doing?"

"She fell asleep," Blu frowned and looked at the ground, "I hate to see things the way they are."

Jewel placed a comforting wing on his back, "I do to." she sighed.

"And it's my fault."

Jewel shook her head in disagreement, "How is it at all your fault?"

"I should've stopped him!" Blu began fuming in rage.

Jewel motioned with her wing for Blu to take a seat, she sat down next to him and snuggled under neck.

"Blu none of this was your fault, you can't blame yourself for the mistake of others."

"I know but still I feel like I could've done something."

Jewel began to worry, "Blu I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this."

"I'm sorry," he apologized to her and looked into her eyes, "I love you."

Jewel smiled, "I love you to Blu, don't worry I know that everything will work out for the better."

The two shared a passionate kiss, enticing each others tastebud's with their tongues. Finally after the kiss broke Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel and brought them chest to chest.

Jewel smiled, "Good night." She nuzzled under Blu's beak and fell asleep in his love.

Blu stared out the hollow into the moon lit canopy and hoped that Trevor was okay and well. He could hardly imagine the pain that his friend must be going through and the pain he would endure if Trevor had done something drastic enough like suicide. He decided that first thing in the morning he would search for Trevor, just to shut out the fears dwelling in the back of his mind.

~ The next morning in California~

Alex sat on the table contently nibbling on some pecans that Nick bought him and watching TV. He looked at Nick's door eagerly waiting for his owner's news. Nick had called the ornithologist in Rio and went to his room to talk privately. Alex was in the middle of watching Spongebob when Nick finally opened the door and walked out.

Nick placed his phone down next to Alex and sat on the couch. Nick propped his legs up on the table and smiled at Alex.

"Looks like we're going to Rio" he smiled, "IF we can find the money for plane tickets, otherwise the people in Rio will pay to have you shipped."

Alex's smile dropped and hung his head, "Why can't you come with me?"

Nick gently ran his finger under Alex's neck causing him almost purr like a cat. Nick already knew that there was no way he could come up with the money and knew that Alex wouldn't leave without him.

"Don't worry, it will be for the best and plus you will be with other birds free to do what you want."

Alex smiled at Nick's words and gave a light understanding chirp.

Nick rose to his feet and swung his jacket over his shoulder, "I have to go out and attend to some matters, until then help yourself to whatever you like."

Alex flew to the window sill and secretly watched Nick walk away out of sight before flying back to the table. He turned off the TV and laid on his side twirling a nut around in a circle with his wing. Maybe going to Rio and being with other birds would be for the best.

~Rio~

Blu rose the next morning earlier than he normally did, the sun's rays were just barely skimming over the horizon. Still Blu thought that it would be better to get a head start on things. He flew from the hollow and to the same mango tree as before. He examined each fruit carefully and chose one that met his requirements, he grasped the fruit in his talons and took flight. The mango wasn't for him and Jewel but for Krystal. He promised her that he would bring her breakfast.

Blu placed the mango next to her and shook her awake.

"Blu?" Krystal asked rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you breakfast." he said.

"Oh Blu," Krystal smiled rising to her feet, "you didn't have to that."

"I promised I would and I will never break a promise." Blu smiled.

Krystal lightly smiled, "Thanks Blu you're a good friend," she looked down and began to tear up, "if only he would have kept his promise."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He felt regret and tried to change the mood, "But today I'm going to look for _him._

Krystal shook her head, "No, Blu I don't want to see him."

"No not for you!" He said quickly trying to redeem himself, "He's still my friend and I just want to make sure that he's doing alright." Blu's intention once he found Trevor was to eventually have the two meet again and hopefully 'patch' things up but he didn't tell Krystal or anyone else this knowing they would object. It seemed everyone already accepted the strong love Krystal and Trevor had shared as dead, but Blu was stubborn he knew somehow there would be a way.

"If that is what you want," Krystal sighed, "just be careful."

"Of course I will." Blu flew out of the hollow and Krystal began eating the mango he gave her.

Blu dropped the other mango he retrieved on his way back to his own hollow. He looked over at Jewel and smiled, she looked just as heavenly as she did the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Jewel," he whispered in her ear gently shaking, "I brought us breakfast."

"What'd you get?" she groaned.

"A mango."

"Tired of mangos, get different." she said in broken English half asleep.

Blu was perplexed by her request, "Jewel aren't mangos your favorite?"

"Tired...mangos...want different."

Blu rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I'll be back in a bit."

Blu grasped the mango in his talons and took off out of the hollow, he faced a small dilemma. What to do with the mango? He didn't want to just drop it or leave it somewhere that would be a waste. But he wouldn't know what others would think if he, a complete stranger, offered them a mango, it wouldn't exactly be considered 'normal'.

He flew back to the mango tree and looked around quickly side to side. Seeing that no one was around yet he carefully placed the fruit up against the tree. He released his claw from the fruit and made sure it was secure. He slowly backed away from the fruit and was going to fly off.

"What are you doing?" A voice from above asked.

Blu froze in his tracks and looked up, "N-n-nothing."

On the branch above a scarlet macaw was perched upside down, his head eye level with Blu.

The macaw smiled, "Doesn't look like it, tell me...what is wrong with the mango?"

"Oh nothing is wrong with it!"

"Then why leave it here?"

Blu began to become annoyed at his persistence, "Because my mate didn't want mangos this morning." he grunted.

"That makes sense." The bird flipped down onto the branch and held his wing out to Blu, "The name's Alfonso."

"Blu." Blu shook wings with the bird.

"Well Blu, if it is okay with you I'll be glad to take this mango."

"Well of course," Blu smiled, "I have no use for it."

"Well Blu until next time," He took the mango in his claws, "Goodbye."

Blu waved to Alfonso and took flight to find another fruit for Jewel.

When Blu returned he found Jewel already up, she was standing on one of the outside branches enjoying the sunrise. He placed the Goiaba down inside the hollow and walked out next to her.

"It's always breathtaking isn't it?" Jewel sighed and leaned her head on Blu.

"Not as breathtaking as you."

Jewel laughed at his cheesy comment, "Why thank you." she giggled.

Blu leaned down and briefly kissed Jewel before leading her back in the hollow by her wing.

"I got a Goiaba if that's okay."

Jewel smiled, "Thank you, I'm sorry I was just growing tired of mangos every day." She began pecking at the fruit.

"It was no problem." he smiled, "I'm going to go looking for Trevor today."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about him." Blu sighed.

"You don't think that Trevor is the kind of bird to do anything drastic do you?" Jewel asked chewing a piece of fruit.

"I don't know, you know how he can be though."

"Well I guess that I'll pay Krystal a visit later."

Blu took a few bites from the Goiaba, "I will be back by the afternoon, promise." He began walking his way to the hollow entrance.

Jewel stopped him, "Wait a second now!" She laughed and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Blu was partially dazed.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Love you to," She kissed the top of his beak, "now go find Trevor."

**AN-Decided to continue with this story. **


End file.
